


The stars are bright tonight (they know you are mine ooh mine)

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: I may have finally found my dream come true [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Table Sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Written for Day 28 of 31 Days of Jonsa - Goodbye before battleThey'd tried before, and every time she'd ended up crying tears of frustration. The first time he'd just held her for the remainder of the night, peppering her face with kisses. The second time he'd kissed his way down her body to feast on her cunt, bringing her to peak after peak, desperate to show her that her pleasure was enough for him. The last time she'd boldly reached down to wrap her hand around his cock and he'd ended up spilling his seed all over her bare stomach. Her smile had been as smug as a cat's who'd secretly finished a bowl of cream.





	The stars are bright tonight (they know you are mine ooh mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [annarosym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarosym/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [kittykatknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/gifts).



> For Tubbylita, who couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen once Jon was able to use both of his arms again ;)
> 
> For annarosym, whose attentive and nice comments are always a pleasure to read!
> 
> For vivilove and kittykatknits. I'm so behind on catching up on most of your WIPs, but just know that I'm silently supporting whatever you're writing, because you're both awesome, and that I really appreciate all of your lovely comments!
> 
>  
> 
> This is late, so I'm just going to let the story speak for itself! Enjoy!

Jon was looking over his list of preparations, Sansa sitting close to him, mending one of his tunics, as they shared a cup of ale in front of the fire in her solar. He put his papers aside. "Everything will be ready soon," he informed her. "We're set to leave within the fortnight."

Her hands stilled and she nodded, but she quickly resumed her work. After a while she sighed. He looked up to find her biting her lip.

"What is it?"

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered.

So did he, but this time he didn't have a choice. He stared into the flames. "You won't convince me this time."

"I didn't convince you last time," she pointed out.

He pushed himself to his feet and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand. "You might have, if I'd known." He offered her a cautious smile. Her answering blush was so pretty. He watched as she placed his tunic into the basket on the side table next to her along with her needle and thread. 

He took her second hand as well when she returned it to her lap. Her eyes were fixed on their joined hands and she took a deep breath, but remained silent.

"Please tell me what you're thinking?" he begged her.

She lifted his right hand to her face to kiss his knuckles. Warmth bloomed in his chest at her tender gesture. "I want to try again," she murmured into the skin of his fingers. "I want you to give me a babe."

He cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

They'd tried before, and every time she'd ended up crying tears of frustration. The first time he'd just held her for the remainder of the night, peppering her face with kisses. The second time he'd kissed his way down her body to feast on her cunt, bringing her to peak after peak, desperate to show her that her pleasure was enough for him. The last time she'd boldly reached down to wrap her hand around his cock and he'd ended up spilling his seed all over her bare stomach. Her smile had been as smug as a cat's who'd secretly finished a bowl of cream.

"Yes," she whispered too eagerly, nuzzling her face into his palm. "Yes, Jon, I want you."

"Sansa," he said. "You don't have to prove anything."

"I know that." She inclined her head to kiss him, a hungry kiss which made him groan into her mouth as she tangled her fingers into his hair, freeing it from its tie.

He laced the fingers of the hands in her lap together, still brushing his thumb over the side of her face. He needed to get closer so he could kiss her back properly.

"Spread your legs for me?" He was surprised how rough his own voice already sounded. He'd wanted this for a very long time, but he'd been willing to wait for her, still was if she were to change her mind now. Part of him noted it might have been better if he'd been able to prepare for this moment, but it was too late for that now.

He moved into the space between her legs, cupping the back of her neck to pull her closer, and released her hand to slide his own down her leg.

She took advantage of her newly freed hand to untie the sash of her robe, letting it fall open as she arched her back to press herself closer to him. 

He took the invitation by moving his mouth down to her collarbone, cupping her left breast. Her breathing morphed into quick pants under his touch, her fingers massaging his scalp.

He slipped his hand under the skirt of her nightrail to wrap his fingers around her ankle. He slid them up the soft silk of her stockings, groaning when they finally met her smooth warm skin.

A whimper escaped from her throat, when he closed his lips over the fabric covering her right nipple, and her free hand flew up to join the other where it was still tangled into his curls, keeping his head in place.

He heard a sharp intake of breath when his knuckles brushed against her damp smallclothes and when he turned his hand, he moaned at the heat seeping into the skin of his palm. She angled her hips, desperate for his touch, or so he hoped, but the chair was limiting her movements.

Reluctantly, he released her and said: "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

He pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand to help her up, bending down to scoop her up into his arms, drawing a small yelp from her lips.

She giggled, slinging her arms around his neck. He smiled, he'd hoped she would like this.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started carrying her to the door.

"Bedroom," he grunted back.

"No!"

He paused. "No?"

"No," she repeated, biting her lip. "I don't- I want to do it here."

"Here?" he asked, blinking once before looking around.

"On the table," she said breathlessly.

He gulped as he watched a pretty blush colour her cheeks.

"You want me to take you on your solar table?" he asked, surprise tinting his voice.

She met his eyes. "Yes."

That affirmation didn't leave him unaffected, in several ways, and he felt more blood flowing to his groin. He couldn't say he'd done such a thing himself before, and part of him wondered where in seven hells she'd gotten the idea, but he wasn't about to complain, so he carried her to the table and put her down on the edge.

He pulled her in for another kiss, lightly sucking on her bottom lip. He held her face in both of his hands and murmured against her lips: "Tell me what you want."

"Undress for me," she whispered back.

He followed her instructions, feeling as shy as a green boy under her gaze. 

"What now?" he asked.

She averted her eyes. "I want..." her voice shrank. "I want your mouth."

He grinned as he approached her. He needn't have asked, he knew she loved it. He'd used his fingers to pleasure her, but it was clear she preferred his mouth. If she were more comfortable with all of this, he was sure he'd tease her relentlessly about it.

He braced his hands on the table and held her gaze as he lowered himself to his knees. She reached for the hem of her nightrail so he could untie her smallclothes and help her out of them. 

He hauled her legs over his shoulders and started peppering the insides of her thighs with kisses. He grabbed her hips to pull her closer to his mouth and flicked his tongue out to lick up her slit.

He was sure he'd never get enough of her, her sweet heady taste, her moans, the moment she fell apart against his tongue.

He was hard and aching by now, and he wanted to dive in and quickly make her peak twice, or perhaps more, but tonight he needed to take things slow, he couldn't allow his own desire to cloud his mind.

He'd done this often enough to know what she liked, how to tease her and make her beg for more, and that's what he needed tonight, he wanted to see her completely undone for him.

She was still shy about the sounds of pleasure she made, but if he could drive her past that point where she didn't care anymore and he could finally enjoy those little cries and mewls and sighs, he'd know he got her where he wanted her.

She sank back until she was lying on the table, whispering his name. His fingers caressed the soft skin of her hips as he licked and sucked and nibbled, only teasing her nub, circling it, but not giving in to the temptation to stay there for too long.

She twined her fingers into his curls, nails scraping his scalp, and he tongued the sensitive skin just below her entrance. 

"Jon, please," she keened.

He smiled and hummed, but he gave in. He flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves, keeping up a steady rhythm until her back arched off the table and her grip on his curls became almost too painful to bear. It hurt, but the pleasure of it jolted straight to his cock.

She was holding her breath and it already had him groaning in anticipation of her moan of release. She let go and her nub throbbed under his tongue, her juices coating his beard, and he kissed his way up her mound, resting his head on her belly while she was coming down.

"Jon?" she panted.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Now," she told him and he obeyed quickly. He lifted her legs off his shoulders and pushed himself to his feet. He took himself in hand and gave a couple of quick strokes before positioning himself at her entrance. He hissed, closing his eyes as the tip of his cock easily slid in between her searing hot folds.

"Alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, please."

Slowly he pushed all the way in, checking her response as he tried not to get overwhelmed by her tight, wet cunt still lightly fluttering around him. When he was buried to the hilt, he opened his eyes, searching her face.

She smiled up at him, her eyes still hooded and unfocused. He took her legs, lifting them over his hips and started moving. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, holding onto her hip to keep her body steady under his thrusts. "I love you, Sansa," he whispered. "You feel so good."

He slid his hand under her back, taking in her flushed face, her lovely darkened eyes and her heaving bosom. "My brave, beautiful girl," he crooned. "Come up here, I want to hold you."

She locked her feet together behind his back and pushed herself up. He slid his hand up her back as her movement pulled him deeper inside of her. "Hmm, that feels nice," she breathed.

"Aye," he agreed. The different angle squeezed him so deliciously and perfectly. He released her hand to run his fingers through her hair, playing with her unravelling braid, and then caught her chin between his thumb and finger, leaning in for a kiss as he resumed his movements.

He flicked his tongue up to the roof of her mouth and hissed when she sucked on his tongue and nipped at his bottom lip. Her legs tightened around his hips and she snaked her arms around his shoulder and back, fingers and nails digging into his skin and muscles.

"Fuck," he groaned. "What are you doing to me?"

"I just want to get closer," she whimpered.

"Me too," he panted, cupping the back of her neck. He wasn't going to last. He'd hoped to make this better for her, but there was still time for that later. He pulled his mouth away from hers, pressing their foreheads together. 

Her soft warm body was all around him, sweat mingling on their skins and dampening her nightrail, hot breaths melting on the other's face. The only sounds in the room were the wet slaps of flesh meeting flesh and their laboured breathing. Her cunt felt so sweet, so hot and wet as she gripped him so perfectly tight.

His entire body was tensing up, the coil at the base of his spine growing taut beyond possibility, and he lost control over his thrusts. He held her tight, pounding into her, his balls tightening up, and waves of pleasure crashed through his body as he released himself inside of her.

He was a panting, trembling mess,  but Sansa was still holding him close, as if refusing to let him go. She nuzzled his temple and kissed his cheek. " I love you,  Jon," she whispered. "I liked it, " she added with a nervous giggle.

It took him a couple more moments to catch his breath so he could rasp into her ear: "Next time you'll like it even better. Next time I'm going to make you come on my cock."

He expected her small shocked gasp, but not her walls clenching around his softening cock. "When?" she asked.

"What d'you mean?" he mumbled.

There was a pause before she answered. "How soon can you go again?"

He pulled back to study her face. "Have I ruined you already, my sweet lady wife?"

She leaned in to kiss him and he could feel her smile against his lips. "You could never ruin me, Jon. You're making me whole again."

 

 


End file.
